transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Ultraverse
Transformers: Ultraverse (commonly referred to as Ultraverse or TFU) is a 2D animated series aimed both at children and adults. It is the first show to be streamed via Netflix, as well as the traditional weekly airing on The Hub in the US and Cartoon Network in the UK. It serves as the start of a new continuity. The animation has noticeably been scaled down to allow for more epsiodes and characters to be animated for cheaper than series like Prime, which feature a limited cast. - Attention: Page under construction. Story Sworn brothers turned greatest rivals, Optimus Prime and Megatron re-ignite an ancient war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, with Optimus becoming a general for good while Megatron took charge of the forces of evil. The war, which had been previously won, ravaged Cybertron, killing many and destroying entire cities. Optimus escaped the planet in the ark, a warship carrying a secret cargo, Megatron was not far behind with the Nemesis, his personal warship. The two ships travelled through a space-bridge in the midst of battle, damaging it and sending both ships into places unknown. They awaken on Earth years later, the cargo missing and Megatron looking for a way back by any means necessary, even if it means enslaving humanity. Characters Autobots See: Autobots. * Optimus Prime - The courageous leader of the Autobots. * Jazz - Prime's close friend and the loyal second-in-command. * Ratchet - The field medic and mentor to the team. * Arcee - The team's stealth operator and tough-as-nails warrior. Protector of Sari. * Bumblebee - The young and friendly scout of few words. Protector of Carly. * Brawn - The muscle of the team. Protector of Sam. * Perceptor - The scientist and chief of the ark's reconstruction. Protector of Cade. * Wheeljack - The mechanic. Doesn't play well with others. * First Aid - The silent medical and lab assistant. Decepticons See: Decepticons. * Megatron - The ruthless and powerful leader of the Decepticons. * Starscream - The cowardly underling and second-in-command. Commands the seekers. * Soundwave - The communications officer and Megatron's most loyal officer. * Flamewar - The femme fatale, powerful and manipulative Vehicon trainer. * Brawl - The brutish henchwoman. She is loyal and tough, but not too smart. * Tracks - The autobot turncoat and ex-partner of Brawn. * Nemisis Prime - The human creation corrupted with dark energon. * Dead End - A criminal for hire only in it for the glory. * Quickdraw '''- A loyal sharpshooter driven by honour. * '''Dirge - The mad scientist and chief physician. * Scavenger - A constructicon separated from his team, he works as a sulking engineer. * Vehicon / Miner drones - Drones of the Decepticon army. Starscream clones * Thundercracker - The coward starscream with teleporting abilities. * Slipstream - The greedy starscream. * Skywarp - The egomaniac starscream. * Sunstorm - The suck-up starscream. Humans * Carly Spencer - The first human to meet the autobots. Young and popular cheerleader, she became a valuable ally to the team. Partner of Bumblebee. * Sam Witwicky - A young African-American Everyman, he longs to be a hero like his father and to help the autobots. Partner of Brawn. * Cade Chase - A Hispanic computer genius, whose disability doesn't hold him back. Works from the Ark and controls the auto-drone. Partner to Perceptor. * Sari Nikatai - A Japanese hyperactive girl with a love for danger and a kind heart. Partner of Arcee. Episodes each season features 25 episodes - Season 1 See: Season One. # Robots in Disguise, Part 1 # Robots in Disguise, Part 2 # In the 80s # # # # # # # Vehicon # # # # # # # # # # A Game Of Clones # # # Countdown, Part 1 # Countdown, Part 2 # Time Runs Out Season 2 Season 3 Lore Like transformers Animated, there is more than one prime at a time. Cybertron was ruled by Alpha Trion, the last of the 13, until his death, where he was replaced by Zeta Prime. The primes are: * Zeta Prime * Sentinel Prime * Rodimus Prime * Longarm Prime * Optimus Prime * Ultra Magnus (Formally Magnus Prime) * Elita Prime The deception army is a lot more loosely-constructed, but with several generals serving under Megatron's rule: * Starscream * Soundwave * Shockwave * Bludgeon * Thunderwing The lore of the transformers, their history and cybertron itself has been written from scratch for the clearest idea of continuity possible. The Seven Relics The seven relics are weapons or items of huge and ancient power. Most were hidden away on the secret planet of legends (Earth) some in other places of the galaxy and others were kept on Cybertron. The relics were: * Prima's Star Sabre * The Forge of Solus Prime * The Dark Spark * Keys of Vector Prime * Nexus Prime's T-Cog * The Allspark * The Covenant of Primus Trivia * The series was created by user - Jaga 321 * Jaga envisions this as the definitive transformers experience. A correct mix of everything that has come before alongside new ideas. * Jaga wishes every season to be drastically different, shaking the status quo to knee the show alive. * Each Decepticon is thought out carefully based on what type of villain they are, as he wanted to include as many classic villain types as possible, such as the femme fatale, the turncoat, the machine, and the henchman. * Jaga wanted more variation in characters, so he chose to have five female main characters, a significant improvement above other series in the past. * The four human characters were chosen purposely to pay homage to every type of human companion - the Everyman (Sam, Spike, Daniel, Jack), the girl (Carly, Sierra, Mikala), the genius (Chip, Cade Yaeger, Raf) and the rebellious girl (Sari, Miko). All four characters also represent different racial groups as well. This series also puts the female character at the forefront, even in front of Sam, who is usually the main protagonist. Category:Articles by Jaga 321 Category:Series Category:TFU Category:Fan Fiction